


Detroit City

by allysonandrews1982 (FonzFan82)



Series: McCarey [9]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 01:51:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FonzFan82/pseuds/allysonandrews1982
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Detroit City is a classic country song. It was written by Mel Tillis in 1967 and a husband and wife favorite song for Bill and Tina Thompson of my recreation of Richie Cunningham and Al Delvecchio of Happy Days. Please read and enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Detroit City

At home one evening Bill and Tina Thompson were alone downstairs because Ken had gone up to his bedroom for the evening. It was a school night so he had to go to bed since it was nine o'clock.

"What do you feel like doing Bill?"

"I don't know. Do you have anything in mind?"

"Not really. There's nothing on TV except for that boring Joe Davis. I can pass on him."

"I can too. Do you want to listen to some music?"

"Like what?"

"I'll find something."

"Skip the music. Do you want to sing it instead?"

"Great idea Tina. Do you want to start it?"

"I wouldn't mind."

"I wanna go home.

Oh Lord, I wanna go home,

Last night I went to sleep in Detroit City,

And I dreamed about those cotton fields and home,

I dreamed about my mother,

Dear old papa, sister and brother,

And I dreamed about that girl,

Whose been waiting so long,

"I wanna go home,

Oh Lord, I wanna go home,

"Home folks thinks I'm big in Detroit City,

From the letters that I write they think I'm fine,

But day by day I make the cars,

By night I make the bars,

If only they could read between the lines,

"I want to go home,

Oh Lord, I want to go home,

"I rode a freight train north to Detroit City,

After all these years I've wasted my time,

I'll take my foolish pride,

On a southbound freight and ride,

Go on back to the ones,

I've left waiting so far behind,

"I want to go home,

Oh Lord, I want to go home

"The best song ever isn't it Tiny Tina? I used to sing it all the time before I met you."

"And now that I married you it's our song."

"Right. A husband and wife song."

They saw it was starting to get late so the two-headed up to the master bedroom upstairs and left one of the lights on for their friend Marlene Potsie who lived in their attic. She was out on a date that night, so they thought it was a good idea that the light stayed on when she came home from dating six teenage men. Bill did remember during their chat earlier that day Marlene promised him she would be quiet once she walked in the house while the three of them were sleeping so she wouldn't make any noise.

After Tina and Bil had changed out of that day's clothes and were in their pajamas and under the covers they had fallen asleep immediately. Well almost immediately. Tina wanted to go check on Ken so Bill let her do so. He did take his medicines about an hour or so ago so he didn't bother taking them now. He saw Tina return to their bedroom a couple of minutes later.

"How's Ken Tiny Tina?"

"He's sleeping like a baby Fashion state Bill. You ready for the light to go out?"

"Yeah I'm ready. Night, dear."

"Night," she returned as they kissed once more that night and she turned the light off.


End file.
